triple_the_funfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Martin
Duke Arthur Martin is one of the main protagonists of Triple the Fun. He is the oldest out of the Martin Triplets, as well as the older brother of Sianna Martin and the son of Melissa and Joseph Martin. He is “portrayed” by Mason Cook. Personality Duke is the cool Martin. He is popular and is known as the ladies man. He is laid back, but he it also not the smartest. His siblings get easily annoyed by his stupidity sometimes. However he is also somewhat gullible, and that has been used to his siblings’ advantage. Girls usually want to hang out with him. He sometimes gets himself into trouble, but he can also sometimes get himself, and siblings, out. Biography The Literal Pilot In this episode, Duke, his family, and Jade try to fly to Cancun for spring break, however they have plane trouble and get stuck in Highfill, Arkansas. Duke wanted to look cool at the beach in front of girls. The Babysitter In this episode, since Duke, Hope, Colby, and Sianna aren’t responsible enough to stay home alone, they convince their parents to let Jade babysit them. However they all get into trouble and have to cover it up. The Movie Trouble In this episode, Duke and the other triplets get into a disagreement about which movie is the best after family movie night. Relationships Hope and Colby Martin Main article: Martin Triplets Hope and Colby are Duke’s triplet siblings, Duke is often seen hanging out with Hope and Colby, though it usually involves fighting. They get along sometimes too, and Duke even shares a room with Colby. Sianna Martin Sianna is Duke’s younger sister, Duke isn’t seen as often with Sianna, however they have planned together, and seem to care about each other. Duke’s stupidity seems to annoy her sometimes, like everyone else. Melissa and Joseph Martin Melissa and Joseph are Duke’s parents, he gets annoyed by them like his siblings, and thinks his mom is too overprotective and his dad is too uncool. Despite this, he loves his parents, however they have been somewhat embarrassed by him in a few episodes. Kyle Kyle is Duke and Colby’s friend, they have had a sleepover with him before, and he was on their team for the Scare-A-Thon in the episode Scare-A-Thon, when all three of them shared a tent and tried to work together. Kyle seems to be the only one that can survive the fighting that can happen between Duke and Colby. Jade Anderson Jade is a college student who works in the cafe at Duke’s parents’ store, she doesn’t seem as close with Duke. However, she does babysit him (and his siblings) in The Babysitter. He was also the one who asked her to bring them chocolate after Colby called her to come help then and his parents said they wouldn’t buy any. Trivia * Duke is the oldest triplet. * He is known as the cool Martin. * Duke’s middle name is Arthur. * His favorite color is green. * Duke is one of the two boy triplets. * He has the most love interests of the main kids. * Duke’s siblings don’t trust him very much with important jobs since the few times they have it didn’t end well. * His zodiac sign is Gemini. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Students Category:Martin Triplets Category:Martin Boys